cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Parnack
The homeworld of the yahg. Multiple city states dot Parnack's surface, with fluid and shifting power structures that nonetheless are adhered to loyally while they last. Flora *''Alh'ra: The distilled essence of the ''alh'ra, ''mixed with the powdered remains of the ''l'ghdan, is used to create a beverage called'' bl'rnja.'' *''Chitiwin bwha'' *''Chuinthar: Its thorns ("darts") carry a potent venom. *''Druyeeeng: ''It has large leaves. *''Huandi'ghar: ''A plant that releases clouds of free-floating venomous spores. *''l'ghdan '' *''Jukkhalar: ''Another venomous spore-producing plant, larger than ''Huandi'ghar; it grows in groves.'' '' *''Kuluvah: The root of this plant, at no more than five months past the seed splitting, is used to create rare alcoholic beverages by Parnack Loremasters. The age of the plant is determined through a combination of scent and the physical condition of the leaves. The apex and margin will be sharpened at three months, and begin to take on a characteristic sheen at six. Colouration along the primary vein allows one to determine age to within a month; combined with the scent of the plant's sap, the knowledgeable can judge to within 95% of certainty. The remaining 5, loremasters insist, is intuition. *Vrenthinsa'ks tree: A yahg mother may ensure her child's immunity to many common ailments by mixing samples of her blood with medicinal leaves of this plant, and feeding the mixture to the young. Fauna *''Dhubdhub: It has a haunting cry. *Dklah. Its unfertilized eggs, marketed as "Chak berries", are very good on desserts, or distilled into a powerful alcohol. *''Dkan'': Aquatic, they're attracted to blood. *Hru'ksht'arr: A very annoying little creature, with feathered barbs. *''Khui zakh-vakh'': The closest approximation on Parnack to spiders. *''Kratarg'': One of the largest and strongest of Parnackian lifeforms. *''Kretven'': Venomous *''Sraw'': Venomous *''Zhroon'': This creature is large, and clears vegetation as it moves, often haphazardly. Diseases *Coil of Venuvin *''Ghomasor'' * Gnahshahk, the 'white plague': A fungal infection. Similarly to Earth lichens and their interaction with bacterium, the gnahshahk becomes symbiotic with the cells of the host. Controlling the spread is possible, but eliminating it entirely from the system is not. *Gulping Death *Lilac Rot As part of their slow integration into galactic society, the yahg were required to provide samples of all major infectious or contagious organisms to CDEM, both to determine their threat to the galaxy as a whole and to potentially provide cures for the most horrific ones on Parnack. History Parnack has no Prothean or other alien ruins or wreckage, and no known natural element zero deposits. That said, there are legends of mighty hunters with great power beyond the natural, and some of the descriptions are consistent with the abilities granted to biotics, up to and including great feasts before and after a hunt or battle. It's possible that biotics manifest occasionally, and no doubt states where such legends are more common are already investigating the possibility. Threads of Note Parnack Discovers Erszbat Movies: Batarian cinema becomes popular on Parnack. Diplomatic Aide Missing On Yahg Homeworld: A salarian attached to the Union diplomatic team has gone missing on the surface. Missing Aide Alive And Well: The aide is discovered unharmed, but how did he survive? Aide Describes His Experiences On Yahg Homeworld: The story is told. Category:Locations Category:Homeworlds